Lion King: The Forgotten Prince
by petitprincess
Summary: Have you wondered how Scar was like during his cubhood? Or was he ever liked by his parents. Well in this story it'll tell you about his relationship with his father, mother and brother. And how he got his Scar. Kind of the sequel to Don't Sing Your Plans
1. Birth of a Horrible Heir

It was stressful day in the Pridelands. The queen was giving birth to a new cub. The king paced outside; it has been several hours since the queen announced that the baby is coming. The king's emerald green eyes showed nothing but, stress. He had a black unkempt mane and golden fur. A mandrill came out and said, "You can come in now, King Ahadi."

Ahadi came in and saw his mate passed out. He asked, "What happened, Rafiki?"

Rafiki answered, "Your queen passed out during contractions. She's just a little weak. So, Uru may not be able to be the lead of the hunting party, for a few months."

"**A few** **months!**" Ahadi boomed. _She can't be __that__ weak._ Ahadi thought hysterically. He went to Uru's side and saw a lot of blood. This saddened the king. He saw the little cub that was whining. The cub also looked weak. _That'll change when he grows._

He asked, "How long will it be until she wakes up?"

Rafiki was getting ready to leave. He was almost out; he looked over his shoulder and says, "A couple of hours."

888

Rafiki left out looking very worried. A golden cub came up to him and asked, "Rafiki is my brother or sister okay?"

Rafiki smiled at the cub and nodded. He answered, "Yes, he is. But don't go in there Mufasa, your mother needs her rest." The cub named Mufasa nodded excitedly and went off to play with the other cubs.

A bird swooped down and noticed, "You don't look good Rafiki."

"I'm not Zuzu. The new prince is not going to seek Ahadi's approval." Rafiki sighed, "Because, he's going to be weaker than Mufasa."

Zuzu consoled, "That doesn't mean something bad is gonna happen."

Rafiki shook his head, "When, Mufasa was born, he was happy to have a strong heir. But, it isn't going to be like that this time. But, we'll just see."

With that Rafiki left Pride Rock. Zuzu was going to give a report but, decided it was a bad idea.

888

_3 months later…_

Uru was doing perfectly fine. Uru has dark brown fur, a beige dot on her forehead, and amber eyes. But, the cub showed no improvement. That enraged Ahadi. Right now the prince is asleep by his mother. Ahadi roared, "Why is he like that? He won't be good as an heir."

Uru sighed, "Be patient my dear."

Ahadi just scoffed, "Uru, do you not see how that 'thing' is? **That** is not an heir."

"Don't refer to our son that way." Uru growled, "And like it or not he'll be a prince. He's also going to be presented today, so straighten your act."

Ahadi growled at her. Mufasa looked in awe at his brother. Mufasa asked, "Can I name him?"

Uru's intense attitude dramatically changed. She laughed, "Mufasa, you know it's tradition for the king to choose the name." Mufasa was disappointed but, understood.

Rafiki gestured them that it's time. The three walked out of the den. He smiled at Taka. He had his mother's dark brown fur and his father's emerald eyes. He also had a black fur on his tail. The cub was in Uru's mouth. Rafiki grabbed him and asked, "Ahadi, what's the cub's name?"

Ahadi thought for a few seconds. He said, "It'll be Taka." They jumped at his name. Mufasa's the one who was more unsettled by the name. Rafiki sighed and nodded.

As he went to the peak of Pride Rock, Uru whispered harshly, "I can't believe you're giving our son that type of name."

Ahadi ignored her comment and just watched. _This may be harsh by I don't care. Taka won't make a good heir. Hell, he can't even be called __my__ son._

* * *

**I'm sorry if this story may be copying any others. I really didn't know. This is the new story. By the way if you're wondering Scar is telling the story. So, there will be switching from this to present day. Just wanted to let you know. Also, Mykklaw if you're reading this. I'm so sorry for stealing you're idea, but you didn't ask me to give you credit. Anyway, Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


	2. New Emotions?

_Present Day…_

Simba asked, "Why didn't your father like you?"

"Well, I guess because he wanted an heir that actually would last." Scar answered.

Simba looked very confused. _An heir that would last, what does that mean?_ He was about to ask but, Scar looked extremely upset. He decided it was best that he didn't say anything. This story seemed good but, he didn't know whether to believe it or not. Scar could be just trying to get some sympathy. But, Simba always did like a story. _I guess I'll know he's lying or not when it's over._

Scar took a deep breath and asked, "Shall I continue?"

Simba nodded excitedly.

* * *

_The story…_

A few days later Taka was allowed to leave the den. He was very excited but, also a little scared. The only person (or lion in this case) that was his friend was his brother. Hopefully, that was gonna change today.

He got out of the den and started looking for his brother. Mufasa was off Pride Rock talking to someone. He went down to greet him. But, he stopped midway when he saw two lioness cubs. Taka felt a lump set in his throat. The scared cub started taking a few steps back. But, it was too late. One of the lioness said, "Hey, is that you? Prince Taka?"

He jumped at his name, he slowly nodded his head. The lioness got closer to him. Her fur is a creamy color, her paws, underbelly, and muzzle is white, and her eyes are a light blue. She giggled, "Why're you so nervous?"

Taka didn't answer. The lioness grabbed his ear and dragged him all the way down. The other lioness asked, "Sarafina, who's that?"

The other lioness had light brown fur, tan white paws, underbelly, and muzzle, and had amber eyes. The lioness cooed, "Aww, he's so cute."

Taka growled at her. But, he stopped when he saw Mufasa. He went behind him. Taka whispered, "Muffy, are they your friends?"

Mufasa nodded. "Taka, this is Sarafina and Sarabi." He introduced, "Go on and say hi."

Sarabi said, "Don't push him Mufasa. This _is_ his first time out. Give him some time, he won't be shy anymore."

Sarafina snuck up behind Taka, and did a weak roar. He jumped and started backing away. Mufasa glared at her. She gave him a smile. Mufasa put his paw on Taka's shoulder. He consoled, "It's going to be fine, trust me."

Taka trusted his brother more than anyone. So, he just nodded. The three went back to talking.

Sarafina asked, "Well, what're we gonna do?"

Sarabi insisted, "We can go to that new Water Hole."

The three shook their head. Sarabi groaned. Mufasa suggested, "We can go to the Elephant Graveyard."

Everyone got quiet. They've never seen that place before. Their parents also told them to never go there. They always wondered what made it so bad. Taka said quietly, "I think it's a good idea."

They looked at him surprisingly. After a few seconds of thinking they all agreed. They need to do something before they actually die of boredom.

* * *

It took forever but they finally made it. The Elephant Graveyard lived up to its name. All over the place were bones, what made it creepier were the geyser pits that shot out hot steam randomly. They all were amazed. Why would their parents tell them not to go there? This place is awesome!

What caught their attention the most was the giant elephant skull. They were right at the entrance. Mufasa laughed, "Ladies first."

Sarabi knew what he was doing. She insisted, "No you go first."

"Fleas before beauty."

"No pain, no game."

"What pain?" Mufasa asked.

Sarabi bit into his leg. He yelped and ran into the skull. He felt stupid running into the skull. _That was a new low even for Sarabi._ Mufasa called, "It's alright; you guys can come in!"

The others walked in. Sarafina started to get closer to Taka. He blushed a little bit. She said, "So, are you excited about being a prince?"

Taka shrugged. "I know you can talk more." Sarafina informed, "I promise I won't hurt you. Or do anything to upset you. Does that calm you a bit?"

Taka got lost in her eyes a bit. He shook his head and nodded. She got a little confused but took that as an 'okay'. The two started to catch up with the others. They were in the center of the skull. Nothing seemed to be wrong. That's until they heard some laughter. It wasn't any normal laughing, this one sounded eerie. It started to freak them out.

Taka stammered, "I-I-I think it was a b-bad idea c-c-coming here."

A voice agreed, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

A female hyena came out. She had blue eyes and black bangs that hung over the left side of her face. A few other hyenas came out with her. Sarabi asked, "Hi. W-Who are you?"

She laughed, "The name's Chuki. You must be one of them Pridelanders."

Sarabi just gulped. "We can't have Pridelanders on our turf. Do you know what happens?"

Stupidly, they all said, "No."

The hyenas laughed. Chuki asked, "Damu, can you show them what we do?"

Damu a slightly bigger hyena, with bloody red eyes, and a long gash on his side, came running to the cubs. Sarabi and Sarafina screamed Mufasa tried to stand his ground. Damu snapped at Mufasa. But, he jumped up and landed onto Damu's back. Mufasa started drilling his claws in. Damu let out a yowl. Chuki and the other hyena went to help. Meanwhile, Taka hid in a nearby slit.

* * *

Taka watched the whole fight. He felt like it was his fault. It couldn't have been, right? Inside the slit he heard whining. He turned around and saw three hyena pups. One was a girl and the other two are boys. Taka asked, "Are you guys okay?"

The girl growled, "Why do you care?" Taka was taken aback. "I just wanted to make sure. You were whining and all." He just simply put out. The girl hyena started feeling bad. One of the boys apologized, "Oh sorry, we didn't know. I'm Banzai, that's Shenzi, and this is Ed."

The hyena cub named Ed just laughed. Shenzi informed, "He doesn't talk much."

Taka said, "I see. So, is that your mom out there?"

The three nodded. Shenzi explained, "Our mom has issues. She doesn't like anyone in her territory, or as she says her 'turf'. But, we really…didn't…"

Taka asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He was unaware that there was a pair of green eyes behind him. Taka got pulled back by a paw. He looked up slowly. It was his father. Ahadi growled at the hyena pups. Chuki got in front of them. She pleaded, "Please, don't hurt my pups. They all I have."

He just growled and walked away. Taka saw his friends all upset. He sent them a 'you're in trouble' stare. They nodded. If it wasn't obvious Taka's life is over.

* * *

_Present day…_

Simba asked, "What happens next?"

Scar laughed, "I think it's best if I wait. All good things come for those who wait."

Simba sighed, "Oh…okay." He actually was really excited about hearing what was gonna happen. _Is this when he's gonna get his that scar? _His thoughts were interrupted by a call, "Simba, you wanna play?"

It was his friend Nala. She came up to him and smiled. Then she glared at Scar. He just rolled his eyes. It wasn't unusual that she glared at him; he's been getting nasty looks. Simba pulled Nala away from him. He whispered, "Can you not do that?"

She looked puzzled. "What happened to your uncle being evil?" She asked.

"I know. It's just that, he was telling me this story and I don't know I guess it's…different." Simba explained. Nala just sighed, "Simba, you can't believe him. He could be lying."

Simba nodded. He already knows that. But, it sounded too real to be a lie. It actually makes sense, the reason why he's leaner than the others, why he changed his name. Simba said, "Well, I bet you'd change your mind if you heard the story."

Nala laughed, "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm all ears." Simba started telling the story to Nala.

Scar watched the two descend. He sighed, "They may not believe me, but at least I do." He looked up at the sky and sighed, "You would too if you were alive. Now, that I'm retelling the story. I kind of feel bad. I don't know if you are listening, but if you are I was serious when I said you were my only friend. Now, if I could've reminded myself that before it was too late. Well, let's hope your son makes an acceptation."

Wind blew through his mane and he took it that his brother was listening. With that he put his head down and rested. He felt very tranquil. His eyes shot open. He asked himself, "Where are these emotions coming from?"

* * *

**The next chapter will be on the Present day. I hope you like this chapter. Also thank you for the people who are reviewing. Is this chapter okay Kblade?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


	3. Missing the Old Times

Simba concluded, "That's what he's told me so far. Do you still not believe him?"

Nala looked surprised. She didn't know what to believe. Before she could say anything, someone called, "Hey Nala! Hey Simba, what're you doing?"

The two looked over and shouted, "Hey Aina!"

A lioness teen came up to them. She had dark orange fur, sea foam green eyes, and her paws, underbelly, and muzzle are beige. Simba asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in the Mountainlands?"

Aina explained, "Yeah but, rumor has it that you guys figured that your uncle is evil. It's not a big surprise though. He always creeped me out whenever we visited the Pridelands."

Nala kind of laughed. She felt the same way to. Then she realized something, "Are you even allowed to be out your land?"

"You're acting like this is the first time we've met. Of course I didn't get permission!" Aina laughed.

The two just shrugged. It wasn't a big deal. They've snuck out plenty of times. Nala exclaimed, "You've got to hear this story that Simba told me!"

Aina rolled her eyes. She wasn't the one for stories. "No it's a good one. It's a story that you won't believe." Nala continued. She nudged Simba. Aina asked, "Okay what's it about?"

Simba said, "It's about my Uncle Scar."

She didn't believe him at first. But, Simba didn't look like he was joking. It was gonna be hard for her to believe. She's known Scar a little bit longer. Aina sighed, "Alright let me hear it."

* * *

Scar had his paws over his head. There was nonstop pain, as he paced around in his mind. _This just makes no sense. One minute I want to kill the brat, the next I just want him here. What the hell is wrong with me? I wish my legs would heal, so I can leave. This place has corrupted my mind._

Someone asked, "What corrupted your mind?"

He lifted his head up and saw Sarafina behind him. "Oh it's just that…the fact…that I um…" _Oh great now **I** can't think of a good lie._ Scar growled in frustration.

Sarafina laughed, "Are you upset because you can't do anything horrible now?"

He just groaned and flopped to his side. Sarafina felt a little guilty. Scar has always been miserable but not like this. Scar finally answered, "I guess you can say that."

Her guilt went away. She realized that Scar can't be changed and is just plain despicable. I_f only he was still a cub._ She descended Pride Rock, leaving Scar in solitude.

After a few minutes, Sarabi came out of the den. She didn't bother saying anything to him. She was almost off of Pride Rock, until she heard a mumble, "I'm sorry."

Her ears perked up. She turned around and asked, "Did you say something?"

Scar nodded. He got up to face Sarabi. She was taken aback a little. On his face showed guilt and hurt. It almost made her want to cry. Not only because it was kind of saddening, but the last time she saw that face was when…he was about to get his Scar. Scar repeated, "I'm sorry…for your lost."

Sarabi was lost for words. Scar noticed her reaction and turned away from her. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, only to have them open again. He noticed Sarabi nuzzled him. It was a quick one though. As soon as he turned his head, she was gone. He sighed. _I'm back in silence, yet again._

* * *

Sarabi saw Sarafina a few feet away. She called, "Hey Sara, hold on!"

Sarafina heard Sarabi calling and stopped. She saw Sarabi's face. It was just filled with different emotions. She asked, "Is there something wrong, Sarabi?"

She nodded. She answered, "It has to do with Scar."

Sarafina rolled her eyes. Although, Sarabi looked extremely serious, it kind of made her nervous. She asked, "What did you do?"

For some odd reason, she felt embarrassed to say it out loud. She whispered it into Sarafina's ear. When she pulled back, Sarafina was disgusted by it. Sarabi sighed, "I don't know why I did it. I guess I felt bad for him."

"How could you feel bad for Scar?"

"Sara, for the first time in years, he looked hurt and sad. He looked like…Taka again." Sarabi explained, truthfully.

Sarafina shook her head in disbelief. She asked, "Are you sure? Scar is a lion with many faces."

She nodded. "It's hard to forget that face on that day when he was cub. You remember, don't you?"

She knew what she was talking about. That day got stuck in her head. It not only stayed there because, it was a frightening image. But, it was mostly because, she did nothing to help. It was something that was gonna haunt her forever. Yet, she still didn't believe her.

Sarafina consoled, "Maybe you thought that's what you saw. When it turns out it was completely different."

For another odd reason, Sarabi felt offended. She ranted, "Or maybe because you choose not to believe Sara. Just because Scar acted unjustly before, doesn't mean he can't change."

Sarafina argued, "It just doesn't make sense."

"It kind of does, Sara. Scar has been alone for years; no one has even bothered really talking to him, except Mufasa. Now that he's immobile he can't go anywhere. Also, everyone, including me, just thinks of him as if he was…trash. I think the only one, who still actually will talk to him is Simba. Think about it Sarafina." With that, Sarabi ran off to go hunting.

She left a guilty and confused Sarafina behind. She looked back at Pride Rock and sighed, "I want to believe it. But, I just can't."

* * *

Simba finished telling the story. Aina looked surprised. Some parts made sense. They can't really deny it though. She sighed, "Well, it kind of makes sense."

Simba beamed, "So, do you believe?"

Aina shrugged. It just doesn't seem like him at all. Had he been shot out of his world and finally gotten back into reality. Before she could say anything, there was a loud roar. She smiled sheepishly, "That's my father. I gotta go."

She ran towards the direction of the roar. Nala and Simba looked at each other. She whispered, "It's a good thing she went to him. Her father scares me sometimes."

Simba laughed, "I know right."

He glanced back at Pride Rock. Nala noticed that. She sighed, "I won't mind if you go back. I understand."

Simba looked at her. She nodded. He smiled at Nala and embraced her. With that, he dashed back home. Even though Nala wasn't that excited about the story, but decided to follow.

* * *

Scar laid there as bored as can be. He heard a voice ask, "Is it alright if you continue?"

His ears perked up as did his mood. He saw Simba. Surprisingly, that actually filed him with joy. He heard footsteps and saw Nala. Scar asked, "What're you doing here?" He tried not to sound disdainful.

She explained, "Simba told me the story. I have no idea to believe or not. But, I thought, why not. Plus, I saw the hunting party. I figured you were lonely, and no one deserves to be lonely."

Scar's eyes widened. That's exactly what Sarafina said to him one night when they were cubs. It was one of the few good memories that he put aside. He had a feeling of nostalgia at the moment. It was interrupted by a question, "Uncle Scar, are you okay?"

Scar shook his head and got back to reality. The two looked concerned. He chuckled, "I guess you can say I'm little happy that you're here."

* * *

**Kind of weird to hear Scar say that. Well it has to happen sometime in this story. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. By the way if you don't know what nostalgia is, it basically means you remember something about your past. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Aina.**


	4. Punishment

_The story…_

They all made it back to Pride Rock. Sarabi and Nala went inside the main den, so they can go to their mothers. Mufasa and Taka stayed outside. Their father paced around. He stopped and asked, "Why did you go there? After countless times we have told you to never go there, yet you deliberately disobeyed me."

The two brothers looked at each other. Taka sighed, "It's my fault."

"No it wasn't, it was **my** fault." Mufasa interfered. "No it is my fault. No one would have agreed, if I didn't say anything." Taka continued.

Ahadi concluded, "Taka you're not allowed to leave the den, without my consent. Also, you are not to have tonight's kill."

Mufasa asked, "Isn't that a little too far?"

Ahadi question, "I'm sorry? Would you like to join him Mufasa?"

He didn't know what to say. He looked at Taka, then up at their father. He shook his head. Taka was a little upset by that. But, it was understandable. With that the three went inside the cave.

* * *

Taka went all the way to the back of the cave. He went the night without eating. It was brutal for a young cub like him. He deserved it though; it was his fault they got in trouble. The deed has been done, so it doesn't even matter anymore. He closed his eyes and to get ready for the new day.

* * *

Everyone left Taka in the cave. It was boring inside of their, especially since no one is allowed to really talk to him. After a few seconds passed, Sarafina tiptoed into the cave. He looked over his shoulder and sighed, "You know you're not supposed to be in here."

Sarafina whispered, "I figured you were lonely, and no one deserves to be lonely."

That made Taka smile. There was silence between the two. It broke when a voice informed, "Sarafina, you know you're not allowed to talk to Taka, without letting Ahadi know."

The two turned around and saw Queen Uru. Sarafina nodded and ran out of the den. Uru went up and nuzzled her cub. She whispered, "Go."

"Huh?"

"Go Taka. I'm allowing you to leave." Uru explained.

Taka shook his head, "But, dad said,"

She interrupted, "Never mind your father. What matters now is that I'm allowing you to have fun."

He looked at the opening of the cave and smiled at his mother. He whispered, "Thank you."

He nuzzled her and left out.

* * *

Sarafina was occupied by a butterfly, when Taka came up from behind her and pinned her down. She giggled, "Hey!"

Taka got off of her and asked, "Where are the others?"

She thought for a little bit and answered, "I think they're going to the Gorge."

He didn't question why. His brother has always been somewhat adventurous. Taka asked, "Do you know where it is?"

She nodded and led the way.

* * *

They made it to the Gorge. Both looked down into the deep abyss and only saw darkness. It could've been because it was getting dark, or that's just how deep it was. Although, surely enough Sarabi and Mufasa were here; they can smell their scent. The two started climbing down, until a stern voice called, "Where are you two going?"

They looked around and then looked up. It was Zuzu, ruining their fun…again. She landed on a rock and ranted, "You know it's dangerous to go there. And Prince Taka! You're not allowed to be out! Your parents raised you better than that!"

Taka growled, "Mom said I can go out. And what do you mean "parents". Dad hasn't done anything with me. He didn't even teach me to hunt, mom did that with me. Like I care what he thinks."

Sarafina out her paw on his shoulder and consoled, "Taka, I think you may need to calm down. You don't honestly mean that, right?"

He answered still angry, "Of course I do. When have you seen my dad actually do anything with me? I'll answer that: **never**! **He's too busy with Mufasa!**"

Zuzu got confused. "So wait. Are you upset with Mufasa or Ahadi?"

He got quiet. He sighed, "No I'm not mad at Muffy. _He_ wouldn't do anything to get me upset. I'm just trying to make a point about my dad." He got angry again and shouted, "The point is you're not gonna make me go back **_there_**!"

Zuzu shouted, "Oh yes I will."

She grabbed Taka's tail with her beak and started pulling him. He drilled his claws into the ground. When his paws got loose, he swiped at Zuzu and she fell to the ground. Sarafina trotted up to her and tapped her. Zuzu was motionless, yet her chest was slowly rising and falling. Sarafina turned to him with a horrified expression. Taka did nothing but look at his paws. One of them happens to have blood on it.

After a few seconds of silence there were sounds in the Gorge. Mufasa and Sarabi were talking to each other then stopped when they saw Zuzu. Mufasa was the first to notice Taka's bloody paw. Taka pleaded, "Please Muffy, please don't tell,"

Mufasa interrupted, "We have to get your paw clean, before dad sees it."

Taka asked, "You would help me? What if _you_ got in trouble?"

"Of course I'd help you; you _are_ my brother after all." He continued, "It also wouldn't be the first time I got in trouble, believe it or not."

Taka nodded and smiled. Mufasa asked, "Sarabi, can you take Zuzu to my mother?"

Sarabi said, "Of course."

Sarafina asked for some reason excitedly, "What can I do?"

He ordered, "Come with me and Taka. We're going to the Water Hole."

Sarafina nodded and went with the two brothers. As told Sarabi picked up Zuzu and ran to Pride Rock. Taka looked back at his home. He hoped that his father wasn't back.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Anyway i hope you like this chapter. I was listening to Bells of Notre Dame from Hunchback of Notre Dame. The riddle in the song, "Who is the monster and who is the man?" reminded me of Taka and Ahadi. So, what do you think? Who is the monster and who is the man (or in this case man)? Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. **


	5. Is He?

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. I promise i won't do that ever again. Well, at least i won't try to. I've been working on other stories, so i hope you can understand. Anyway, Please enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Present day…_

Sarafina announced, "I think story time is over."

Scar looked at the sky and noticed the sun has already passed the horizon. He looked at his nephew. He looked interested but, tired at the same time. He agreed, "You're absolutely right."

Nala and Simba groaned. Simba asked, "Can't we stay up a little longer?"

Sarafina sternly shook her head.

"Well can **I **stay up longer?" He questioned further. "Hey!" Nala exclaimed.

He just laughed. Sarafina picked up Nala and walked inside the den. Simba said, "Goodnight, Uncle Scar."

Scar's ears perked up. He just smiled and nodded. With that, Simba ran inside den. Scar took a deep breath and fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream sequence…_

Scar found himself inside of the main den. _Wait a minute, how'd I get here? _After a few seconds, he heard sobbing. He turned around and he saw himself as a cub. He didn't exactly know what was going on. Then, his father came into the den.

Ahadi asked rolling his eyes, "What's the problem?"

Taka answered still sobbing, "I know I'm grounded and all, but you can't at least show me the kingdom to."

"You already know that Mufasa is going to be king, not you." Ahadi growled.

"I know but, you know, just in case."

"No Taka, I will not show you the kingdom." Ahadi finished.

Taka cried harder. Scar watched the scene unfold. Ahadi batted Taka. That enraged Scar. Ahadi went over Taka. He gave him a disgusted look. Ahadi growled, "If you were only half the son Mufasa is, you wouldn't be this way."

He left a bruised Taka inside the den. Scar roared angrily. He got reminded of why he hated his brother so much, always the first in line for everything.

Images of bad memories seem to end up coming back. Then, he tried to remember telling the story to Simba. How excited Simba looked when he was telling it. But, it all seemed to get pushed back, it also reminded him why he wanted to get rid of Simba in the first place. Scar roared, "**That's it! I can't take it anymore!**" He decided to wake up.

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

It was early in the morning. He woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't know whether it was dream or a nightmare. Either way he was outraged by it. He struggled to pick himself due to his leg injuries, but still managed to get up. Despite that he didn't know where he was going; he still ran off Pride Rock to go clear his head.

* * *

_Morning…_

Simba woke up really excited. He couldn't wait to hear the story. When he got outside, he felt really upset. Scar wasn't there. _Where did he go? Was it something I said?_ There were questions buzzing in Simba's head. His thoughts go interrupted by someone asking, "Simba? Where's your uncle?"

He turned around and it was Nala. He just shrugged. She started walking down Pride Rock. Simba looked at her confusingly. He asked, "What're you doing?"

She answered, "I'm going to go look for him. Aren't you coming?"

He started walking along with her. He was always up for an adventure, plus he wanted to find his uncle. There's just something that felt wrong about him just disappearing.

* * *

_A few miles later…_

It seemed like they've been searching forever and they still haven't found him. Simba sighed, "Let's just go home. There's no way we can find him."

As if on cue, there was a roar not too far away. Simba and Nala sprinted towards it. When, they were close they saw Aina, crouched down behind a rock. They exclaimed, "Hey, Aina!"

She shushed them both. They both went behind the rock ad peered over it. Sure enough, it was Scar, pacing around. They didn't understand though. Nala whispered, "What's wrong with him?"

Aina answered, "He's been around earlier this morning, saying something about a change. Like he said, 'It can't be true' or something like that."

Scar started talking. The three listened. He groaned, "It's just a dream. This is how I am now, it can't change. Unless, it wasn't supposed be like that before. No, what am I saying." He growled. He flopped onto his side and placed his paws over his face.

Aina said, "Told you."

"I wonder what it was about." Nala pondered, "Simba, what do you think?"

He shook his head. He answered, "I think he's fine. It was just a bad dream. I'll go talk to him."

The two girls looked at each other and just watched.

Simba walked up to his Uncle. He asked, "Scar, are you okay?"

Scar knew who it was. He actually preferred not see him right about now. He sighed, "Yes, I'm alright Simba. I want to be alone right now, is that okay?"

Simba's ears went back against his head. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

As Simba started walking away, Scar picked his head up to look at him. He started growling at the sight of him. If he didn't keep his emotions under control, he would've attacked him. Scar put his paws on his head. He whispered, "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Simba, Aina, and Nala started walking away from him. Aina asked, "Did you guys see him growl?"

The two friends looked at each other and then looked back at Aina. She explained, "Right when Simba walked away, he growled at him. I think something's up. He may be reverting back to…"

Simba interrupted, "**No he's not!** He wouldn't do that. At least I don't think he would. I mean he looked like he was having fun, maybe something happened in his dream that we haven't heard about yet in the story. That has to be it."

Nala shrugged. "Are you sure? I'm starting think that maybe…"

"Don't say that! I just," He looked back at Scar, "hope that he's not becoming evil again."

* * *

**Is Scar going to turn evil again? Will he continue with the story? What'll happen to his poor cubself in the story? Will i stop talking like some annoying announcer? Stay Tuned! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Aina. **


	6. A Prince and His Limits

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry. I won't do it again. I'll try at least. I hate keeping people waiting for an update. I'm just trying to update my other stories. Which i'm having a hard time doing. I promise i won't keep the wait _that_ long. Again, so sorry. I hope you enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Hours later_

The sun was beginning to set and no one has seen Scar. It began to worry them. Sarabi ordered, "Send out a search team. He's bound to be around here somewhere."

About five lionesses went out to look for him. Simba went to the spot where his father showed him the whole kingdom. He wasn't so happy seeing it this time. His head hung low with despair. Sarafina walked up behind him and asked, "Simba, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "It's my fault he's not coming back. He didn't even want to tell me the story. I bet if I didn't do anything he'd be fine."

She licked his head and consoled, "It's not your fault Simba. Scar…just didn't have a good cubhood."

He just sighed. The two went back down to the main den.

* * *

_Den-2 hours later_

Everyone was asleep. A few lionesses stayed up and remained searching for Scar. After a while a lioness came up to Sarabi and tapped her. Sarabi's eyes opened slowly. The lioness whispered, "We found Scar."

She got up slowly to follow the lioness. She gasped at what she saw. Scar had bite marks, gashes, and bruises all over his body. Some of the gashes still oozed blood. It was surprising that he was still alive. She bent down and whispered, "Scar, are you okay?"

He only answered with a groan. It kind of unsettled her. She looked up at the lionesses and asked, "Where'd you find him?"

One answered, "We found him close to the Outlands borderline."

_What was he doing there? There's no purpose for him there. Unless…he wouldn't try that, he's not that crazy. I'll figure it out in the morning._

"Take him to Rafiki." She ordered. They nodded, picked him up, and started descending Pride Rock. She went back inside the den, only to stumble upon Simba. He asked, "Is he ok?"

She sighed. Should she lie or tell the truth? Unfortunately, the truth was her only option. She answered, "No Simba. He's okay, just a little injured."

He nodded. He still felt like it was his fault. _I wonder if I can see him._ He asked, "Can I see him tomorrow?"

She thought for a little bit. It's just going to be for a little while. She nodded. Simba smiled at her and went back to sleep. _Everything will be fine in the morning._ Sarabi hoped. She went by her son and fell asleep.

* * *

_Rafiki's Tree_

Rafiki treated Scar's wounds. He was in pretty bad shape. He sighed, "Oh Scar. What caused you to do this?"

Scar answered, "I-It was bad…memories."

Rafiki was surprised that he answered. There was a short pause. He continued, "It was too much for me to bear. I was about to seek sanctuary in the Outlands, until I…saw a few hyenas. They just asked me if I was going to still keep the plan in effect. I didn't answer them, I just wanted to leave. They blocked my path, so I attack one of them. I didn't think I killed him, but the others noticed before I did. They attack m and I didn't stop them. So,"

Rafiki finished, "So, you wanted to commit suicide?"

He sighed and nodded slowly. After a very short pause, he got hit on the head with Rafiki's stick. He winced, "Ow! What was **that** for?"

"I didn't think you were _that_ crazy! You're lucky they found you."

He growled, "You don't get it! I didn't want to be found. I just wanted to…just forget my past. What better way is than dying? It's not like anyone would've cared."

It got really quiet. There was a little bit of wind that rattled the empty gourds. Rafiki looked up and nodded. He informed, "Mufasa tells me you've been telling a story about you as a cub."

Scar rolled his eyes. _Crazy monkey thinks he can hear spirits._ He just went and played along, "Of course I have."

"Don't you think he'll miss you? I bet he'd love hearing the rest."

Scar shook his head. "The rest is all downhill. It's nothing but depressing memories."

"It's only depressing because no one feels sympathy." Rafiki informed, "It would probably be better if you finished it. Maybe Simba will give you sympathy, maybe he won't. Then again, you'll never figure it out since you won't finish it." He finished. He raised eyebrows, waiting for a reaction.

Scar hadn't thought about him feeling any sympathy. Why would he? This has never happened to him before. _Well, I guess it's worth a shot._ He sighed, "I guess, you're right." He turned his head to look at Rafiki, but he disappeared. Scar just groaned. After a while he went to sleep.

* * *

Scar woke up and heard voices outside. Little footsteps were heard coming in. He saw golden fur looking in. He sighed, "Come in Simba!"

Simba, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala came in. He groaned. _Why did everyone else have to come?_

Sarabi was the first to speak, "Why would you try to commit suicide?"

He answered truthfully, "It was too much for me to relive the past. I don't know whether it was, I had a better life as a cub, or there was too much conflict between me and my father. I don't know which."

Nala suggested, "Maybe if you continue the story it'll help you decide."

Scar's ears drew back and his eyes got small. He said, "I don't know."

Both Nala and Simba begged, "Pleeaasse."

He looked at Sarabi and Sarafina. The two nodded. He sighed, "Alright."

Nala and Simba both jumped up with excitement. He couldn't help but, smile. He asked, "Where was I?"

Nala answered, "You were at the part where you accidentally hit Zuzu."

Sarabi and Sarafina exchanged worried looks. They remembered what happened. Scar just nodded and began.

* * *

_The story_

Taka and Mufasa hurried to the Water Hole to clean off the blood. Not only would it wash off the blood, but it would take away the scent. It didn't take long for the blood to go away. Mufasa informed, "Okay. Now if dad asks anything, I'll take all the blame. I just…don't want you to get hurt."

Taka sighed, "Yeah, but you'll get in trouble. I don't want you getting grounded."

"I told you before Taka, I've gotten in trouble before. It's not a big deal."

He sighed again, but took his brother's advice. The two brothers went back to Pride Rock.

* * *

_Pride Rock_

They thought they had gotten away with everything. Until, they saw a very irritated father. Mufasa asked, "What's wrong dad?"

Ahadi explained, "Zuzu told me she got swiped at,"

He interrupted, "Dad, it was all my-"

"Let me finish, Mufasa."

He closed his mouth. Ahadi finished, "She got swiped at by you, Taka."

Fear washed over Taka. He didn't know what punishment awaited him. He asked, "Why did you do it?"

Mufasa was about to defend him, but Taka had a little bit of courage in him. Taka answered, "I didn't want to come here! All you do is punish me! You never do that Mufasa. Well, I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect son you hoped for. But you can't get what you always want, _your majesty_!"

There was dead silence. Ahadi didn't know what to say or think. He had to let it all sink in. Taka thought it was over, hee started walking away. The next thing he knew, he got batted across the ground. Mufasa shouted, "**Taka!**"

He tried to get up, but his body hurt too much. Uru ran out of the den, to seek his aid. She shouted at Ahadi, "Why did you do that!"

She demanded an answer. He answered, "A prince needs to learn his limits. When he gets over them, there **will**be consequences harsh or not."

He went back inside the den. His friends, brother and his mother was about to comfort him, until his father came back and announced, "No one is allowed to give Taka any comfort."

Everyone just gave him sympathetic looks and then went back inside the den. Taka started crying. If this is how his life was gonna be for now on, he truly, wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

_Present day_

It was quiet. Sarafina and Sarabi felt like crying. Simba and Nala were just shocked. They've never heard of someone so abusive. At times they would look at their mothers, just in case he was lying. From the looks of their faces, he was telling the complete truth. Sarabi shook her head and announced, "We have to go. It's time for us to hunt."

Nala asked, "Do we have to?"

Sarafina agreed, "I'm afraid so."

The two bent down and picked up their cubs. They nodded to Scar and left out. He just sighed. Rafiki asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Scar jumped up. He grabbed his chest. His heart was pounding, despite that he still answered, "I felt like I just had a heart attack. With the story, I still feel depressed."

He patted his back. "It'll all change within time." He consoled. Rafiki left the den. Scar sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? I have this feeling people don't really like how Ahadi is acting. Especially if you're a fan of Ahadi. But, i always imagine them having a bad relationship. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters from the movie or book. **


End file.
